Coming Home
by alycurtiswinchester
Summary: This a story about Darry having to play Soda's role of comforting and caring for Pony and how their relationship changes throughout. Not a Soda in Vietnam fanfic or angst just some brotherly fluff between both DarryxPony and SodaxPony. Long Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

Soda's POV

I heard Darry's heavy footsteps in the hallway as he approached Pony and I's room. He knocked and I yelled,

"Come in!"

I grabbed a plaid shirt off the hanger and shoved it in the old duffle bag.

"Hey Little Buddy. How's the packing going?"

Darry looked into my bag from over my shoulder. Steve and I were going camping with some other Greaser boys. It was only a four day trip but Darry seemed to be really worried.

"The packing is going good. Stop worrying so much. I'll be fine."

He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I know…Soda can I ask you something?"

He looked beat and sad. I sat beside him and waited for him to speak.

"It's just I'm worried about how I am going to take care of Pony. You're the one who does all the hard stuff like putting him to bed and comforting him. I don't want him to lay in bed awake for four days waiting for you to come home. I want to be able to handle his nightmares like you do but I don't even know where to start."

I was silent for a minute as I thought about what he'd said. I left at about five tomorrow morning. I guess it was 'How to care for you baby brother for four days' crash course time.

"It's ok Darry, I'll teach you. We still have a couple of hours before I leave and Pony won't be home from the movies for another half hour."

I jumped up and grabbed his hand. My packing could wait I had more pressing matters. I drug him into his room and looked at his bed. It was made perfectly. Just like Darry. I smiled,

"Ok lesson number one, he should sleep with you while I'm gone just in case he has nightmares. It will be a little awkward but just try your best. He should go lay down without a problem but getting him to actually sleep is always a challenge."

I got to work preparing his bed. I completely ruined his perfect arrangement. I put one pillow against the wall and two horizontally across the top.

"Ok so here is how this works, the pillow against the wall is a wedge pillow. It makes him feel safer somehow. Don't ask me why but the idea is that he likes to have his back to something and putting a wedge pillow allows him to flip around."

Darry's eyes got really big. I guess he never knew the science of pillow arrangement.

"You got that Darry? That is very important he won't sleep if he doesn't feel safe."

"Yeah I got it, Soda"

I looked around the room there were a couple of pictures of mom and dad and of Pony and I around. I went to each picture a turned them slightly so they didn't directly face the bed. Darry look at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"Pony gets creeped out if the pictures face him because he thinks they're staring at him."

"Ok…"

Once I had arranged all the pictures and inspected Darry's room again I approved of how it looked then dragged Darry to the living room and we sat on the couch.

"Ok so to put him to bed it's best to make him bathe right before bed because the warm water makes him sleepy and he tends to get really clingy when he's tired so be gentle. There's been times I've practically had to carry him from the bathroom to bed."

I smiled slightly, suddenly wishing he was here so I could spend my last night here with him. We had never been apart for four days before.

"Make sure he doesn't read while in bed because he will tell you he is going to finish his page and go to sleep then you wake up at four in the morning to him still reading. Then he is really grouchy the next day."

Darry seemed to be listening carefully and taking everything in. I couldn't think of anything else Darry needed to know and that was good because we heard Pony yell,

"Night Johnny!"

"See you tomorrow Ponyboy!"

His shoes pounded up the porch stairs and he threw the door open. I smiled at his dramatic entrance.

"Hey Little Buddy! How was the movie?"

By this time he was trying to get his shoe off by hopping on one foot. I laughed at him.

"It was great Soda! Paul Newman is so tuff!"

He went on to tell me every detail about the movie. I looked over at Darry who hadn't moved from the couch. I shot him a questioning look to which he shrugged. I guess he was just observing Pony and I's relationship.

I followed Pony into the kitchen after he successfully removed both his shoes. He rummaged through the cabinets and fridge absentmindedly. I don't even think he was hungry.

He walked back into the living room where Darry still resided on the couch and flopped down beside him. Darry looked down at him as he told Darry all about his day since this is the first time he's seen him since this morning.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven. Now Pony didn't really have a 'bed time' but he did have a 'calm down time'. It didn't mean he had to be asleep or even in bed just getting ready for bed and calming down. He normally read or watched TV after he had bathed and brushed his teeth and all that. He didn't need a bed time. The kid was asleep before midnight every day.

"Pony time to calm down and go get ready for bed."

"Ok Soda."

Most people wouldn't guess it but I had more authority with Pony than you would think I just didn't enforce it often.

Pony ran off to the bathroom to get in the bath.

I looked at Darry whose face was fearful again.

"You'll do fine Darry. Maybe you and Pony can really bond."

We smiled at each other before I went to check on Pony.

Pony's POV

I lay in bed with Soda trying and failing to get any sleep. The idea that he leaves tomorrow and I won't see him for four days haunts me. We have never been apart for four days before, I was scared.

I knew Soda wasn't asleep because he never went to sleep before me and I could feel him lightly running his fingers through my hair.

"Go to sleep Pony. It's alright."

His voice was soft and comforting but at the same time made me sad because I knew it would be over 96 hours before I heard it again. Against my will my eyes teared up and I sniffled.

"Pony don't cry. It's only four days and you'll have Darry to look after you while I'm gone."

His hand was now stroking my hair and pulling me into his chest.

"I've never been away from you for four days Soda. What if something happens? What if I have a nightmare? I'm scared Soda."

His hands gently turned me over so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Pony everything will be fine. Nothing will happen. If you have a nightmare you have Darry. I want you to sleep with him while I'm gone in case you do. Ok?"

I nodded and sniffled one last time. He smiled warmly at me and grabbed my hand as I flipped over a nestled into his embrace. His thumb stroked the back of my hand and very soon I was already half asleep.

"Go to sleep Little Colt. Everything will be fine."

The Next Day (Still Pony's POV)

At 4:45 Soda got me up to say goodbye. I didn't even change out of my pajamas just stood on the porch as Soda hugged Darry and they whispered to each other. No doubt about me.

When Soda came to hug me he cupped my face and brought me into a warm hug. I promised myself I wouldn't but I guess I didn't have a choice because a sob escaped my throat. I know a fourteen year old should cry over not seeing his brother for four days but I was just so worried he would disappear like mom and dad.

"Shhhh. None of that Little Colt. It'll be fine. Four days I promise and when I get back you'll feel silly because you barely even missed me!"

He was trying to be enthusiastic for my sake and I appreciated it. He pulled me out of the hug and smiled at me. Then he kind of pushed me into Darry's embrace.

"Four days guys. I promise. Pony you be good. You hear?"

I nodded from Darry's chest and Soda smiled one more time before throwing his bag in the bed of Steve's truck and driving away. I watched the truck grow smaller until I couldn't see it anymore.

 **Hey guys! I'm back and its summer! This was going to be a one-shot but then I realized 1500 words and I wasn't even half way done was way too much! So it will be a two or three shot. I know it was kind of dragged out but it gets better I promise! Review or message for ideas, encouragement, constructive criticism or to just talk! Have a great one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Home Pt. 2

Darry and I walked back inside after Soda left and I decided I was going to go back to sleep since it was summer and I had nowhere to be later.

"Darry I'm going back to bed Ok?"

He turned to look at me.

"Ok are you sure you are ok to sleep by yourself?"

"Yeah the sun is coming up, I'll be fine."

He nodded and I walked back into Soda and I's room. I flopped on our bed and rolled onto Soda's side. It was still warm from his body heat. I cuddled into the mattress and breathed in the comforting sent of gasoline and bubble gum. Soon my eyes were closed and I was asleep.

Darry's POV

Unlike Pony I did not go back to sleep. It was Wednesday I had to be to work in about an hour anyway. I went into the kitchen and poured myself another cup of coffee. As I sat down at our worn out dinner table I began to think. Before I knew it a half hour had passed and I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up.

I went to my room and found some socks and my boots. I had already showered and gotten dressed. I went to the living room after putting my shoes on found my tool belt. Before I left I walked back and checked on Pony. He was sound asleep on Soda's side of the bed. I smiled and pushed his hair back gently. I left him five bucks and a note on the fridge and left for work.

Pony's POV

When I woke up it was nine o'clock and the sunlight was coming through the window at the perfect angle to hit right on my face. I groaned and rolled over but quickly realized I would never get back to sleep. Damn sun. I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. I noticed five bucks and a note from Darry on the fridge that said,

 _Pony,_

 _I should be home around five o'clock. Don't go too far from the house and be home for dinner._

 _Love, Darry_

I boiled some eggs for breakfast and took them to the living room to eat. There was nothing good on TV so I passed the time by reading _To Kill a Mockingbird._ It was one of my favorite books. Darry bought me my copy for my thirteenth birthday. Soda got me a switchblade and when mom and dad weren't looking him and Steve slipped me a playboy. That Dad later confiscated. Not that I was looking at it I had hid it in the very bottom drawer of my desk.

The day passed by very quickly at one or so I walked to the DX and bought a Pepsi from Soda's co-worker Brain. Then walked to the library to check out a book on Scottish kings which from what I've heard Darry would tan my ass if he caught me reading some of the content. But of well what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

After I got home it was already three and I watched re-runs of the Addams Family until Darry got home at 4:45. I was sprawled out on the couch when he got home and seeing him made me realize that I had barely missed Soda all day. I guess he was right. He came in and sat down in his arm chair to unlace his work boots.

"Hey Ponyboy, How was your day?"

He leaned back in his chair and I turned the TV down so I could hear him better.

"It was good. I went to the DX and the library."

I told him about the book I checked out leaving out a few key parts. At five he started dinner, we were having beef tips and rice because it was quick and easy to make. Dinner was eaten in comfortable silence without Soda there to blab our ears off. I did miss Soda but I guess I just felt like it dose when he works a late shift or goes out with Steve.

After Dinner I went to my room to read my book, something I could do for hours and before I knew it Darry was at the door telling me to get ready for bed. I went to the bathroom and took a really quick shower. I showed at night because there wasn't enough hot water for all three of us to shower in the morning. Then brushed my teeth and threw on some of Soda's old sweat pants and a green t-shirt with holes.

Normally I only slept in my sweat pants but for some reason the felt wrong with Darry. After I was done in the bathroom I took a deep breath outside the door and slowly made my way to Darry's room, stalling as long as I could. One I reached the door it was open and Darry was just pulling a shirt over his head.

He looked over at me, I guess he sensed my presence.

"Ready Ponyboy?"

I nodded timidly. I haven't slept with Darry since I was like eight and I didn't know where to even begin. He gestured toward the bed,

"You get in first."

I was surprised to see everything was how I liked it and suddenly felt better. I guess Soda was looking out for me. I climbed into bed and put my back to the wall so I faced Darry as he climbed in beside me. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I didn't snuggled up to him as I would have done with Soda. Darry laid on his back and said,

"Goodnight Pony."

"Night Darry."

A couple minutes passed with me pressed as far away from him as I could get. In fact I felt myself slowly falling into the crack between the wall and his bed. Darry shifted, turning to face me with his eyes still closed.

"Pony?"

I internally debated whether to pretend to be asleep or answer him and in the end I doubt pretending would do any good.

"Yeah?"

He sighed,

"I know I'm not Soda but I won't bite. You come away from the wall a little."

His eyes stayed closed even as I moved out of the crack and turned around so my back was to him but still not very close to him. Then Darry made no noise as he took his arm and pulled me to his chest. I suddenly felt much better knowing Darry wanted me close to him and snuggled back against him. He sighed contently making his breath tickle my hair. I suddenly missed Soda as I remembered this is how we slept but forgot as soon as Darry started to rub my hair gently and I feel in to a deep sleep feeling completely safe.


End file.
